


Making Eyes

by Rumpeltyltskyn



Category: Renegade
Genre: Bobby is obvious, Fluff, Geez writing Twink Boring as an actual name is weird, M/M, One sided, gay pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpeltyltskyn/pseuds/Rumpeltyltskyn
Summary: Nathan Wayne had always been able to see right through Bobby.





	Making Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So I realized I hadn't actually posted anything since May. Didn't feel like that long ago! Decided to post this little quick fic I wrote a few weeks ago.

"It's always great to see ya, Bobby!"

Nathan Wayne grinned widely from the doorway of his cabin, tipping his hat to his visitors. Bobby and Reno were hardly even out of the hummer, but he was already making his way down the stairs. Bobby was hardly surprised, though; he knew Nathan always kept an ear out in case someone tried to sneak up on him. It came with the job. "What brings you out here to my place. Been quite a while since yer last visit, now hasn't it?"

Bobby stuck out a hand, inviting a quick shake from his old mentor. "We were in the area on a case and needed some information, you were the best guy to help us out."

"You two are after Fred Hanigan, aren't ya?" Nathan questioned, quirking a brow.

Reno smiled. Of course he knew; Nathan was always two steps ahead. "That's right."

"Never heard of him," he replied cheekily.

"Mhm," Bobby mumbled. "Anything you can tell us about this guy would be great. He put our partner, Sandy, in the hospital a few weeks ago."

Nathan pulled his Stetson off his head, drumming his fingers against it for a moment. "Well, in that case, I'll see what I can do. Though it's probably not it my best interest financially," he said pointedly before placing his hat back on top of his head.

"Nathan? Nathan!" a high-pitched voice suddenly erupted from inside the cabin before anyone could say more. "Who's there?" A familiar woman appeared in the doorway, and Bobby groaned inwardly. "Oh, it's Mr. Sixkiller."

Bobby would have responded-- probably with an annoyed, 'Hello, Twink,'-- but his eyes were drawn towards her swollen abdomen. There was no mistaking that she was pregnant.

"Close yer mouth, Sixkiller, before you catch flies," Nathan said, and Bobby snapped his jaws shut. 

Reno seemed just as shocked, eyes moving back and forth between Twink and Nathan. "It yours?" he finally managed to ask the older bounty hunter. 

Nathan grinned, hooking his thumbs behind his belt buckle and puffing out his chest. "Damn right it is. Thought it was about time I brought something into this world to leave behind when I'm gone."

Twink made her way quickly over to the three men, offering a huge grin. "It's great to see you again, Mr. Black!" she beamed. "I've been meaning to thank you for introducing me to Nathan. We work very well together."

"Clearly," Bobby commented under his breath, earning a small glare from Reno.

Reno turned back to Twink, a smile on his face. "I guess we should congratulate you, huh? Looks like you're going to be a mom?" He put a gentle hand on her shoulder, leading her a bit towards the porch to give Bobby a chance to talk to Nathan. However, Bobby's attention stayed on Reno. 

"Oh, yes, I'm so excited!" Twink replied, a happy glint in her eye.

Reno let his hand hover just over her stomach. "May I?" he asked, receiving a quick nod. He knelt down, feeling her pregnant belly. Just by the expression on his face, Bobby could tell how enthralled he was with the prospect of another 'niece' or 'nephew' entering their lives. 

"Feels good, knowing I'm gunna leave my mark on this world," Nathan said, and something about his tone drew Bobby's attention away from Reno. There was definitely more behind what he was saying.

Bobby offered him a quick smile. "I can imagine."

"What about you? Its not too late for there to be a couple little Sixkillers running around soon," Nathan suggested, half-teasing, jabbing an elbow into Bobby's ribs. "Though, if you keep making eyes at that parter of yours, the chances are pretty slim."

Bobby's mouth opened and closed in surprise, his mind grinding to a halt before he could comprehend a reply to that. "What are you- I don't- I'm not-"

"Oh come on, Sixkiller," Nathan interrupted, waving off his protests. "I may be a dinosaur, but I ain't _stupid_."

"I- I'm not making eyes at _Reno_ ," Bobby insisted, laughing nervously.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "I've known you long enough to know when someone has caught your attention," he said. "And I also know this isn't the first cowboy that's caught this Indian's attention."

Bobby glared at him for a moment. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Nathan laughed. "As if you thought I just wouldn't notice you pinin' after that pretty boy 'Scratch' Jackson back in Tucson," he said, smirking.

"That wasn't- I wasn't _pining_ ," Bobby said, voice dropping so only Nathan could hear. "It was, strategic. We were after a bounty together, and I thought I could learn from him."

"Yeah, well, what you wanted to learn from him had nothin' to do with huntin' bounties," Nathan said, jabbing a finger in Bobby's chest for emphasis. 

There was a long pause, and Bobby scowled. "Are you going to help us find Hanigan or not?"


End file.
